Naruto a New Light
by TH3 NHK
Summary: After being picked on and beaten by the villagers for the past 8 years well today is the last straw Baka Naruto is no more its time for change time for a New Light.


This is a one shot.

I do not own Naruto

Naruto a New Light

Why? Why do they hate me so much, what did I ever do to them? It has been this way ever since the orphanage kicked me out 8 years ago. I have to scavenge the trash and avoid being seen by any one if I don't want to be chased down and beaten for something i did not do. I just don't under stand why the villagers hate me so much. To day was spoused to be a good day I stade out of sight from every one I did not even leave my home today for fear of my life. On my birth day I stay inside and away from every one Last time i went out on my birth day The villagers attacked me calling me a demon and shouting at me to die. Today was different even though I stayed inside the villagers attacked me and burned down my apartment. It is not all that bad not like I had anything of importance in there... Well other than the head band that Iruka-sense gave me good thing I fell asleep waring it, heh you know every one treats me like crap and calls me a well starting tonight dead last Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf Village is no-longer alive I will show them the real Naruto Uzumaki of the leaf.

It was a nice sunny new day in the village hidden in the leaf all the villager's were having a wonder-full day. Why you might ask that's because they have not seen hide nor tail of the so called "Demon Brat" at all today truth is no one has, which is why one hokage is passing back and forth in his office. "Naruto my boy whare could you be I can't find you any-were with the crystal ball" a chang of the wind in the room let the hokage know his personal anbu arrived "Dog did you find him" "no I give you my apology" bows "I am sorry hokage-sama"

"lift your head it is not your fault call off the search and get some rest we will start again to marrow" "yes hokage-sama" shortly after his anbu left there was a knock at the door "enter" in walked one Iruka with Naruto Uzumaki in hand "found his Hokage-sama"ahh thank you Iruka you May leave." after Iruka left the Hokage shifted his gaze to Naruto "Naruto my boy how are you doing today?" "I am good hokage-sama" Sarutobi lessened his smile a little bit. "Whats wrong Naruto you never used to add Sama to my name no less Hokage"said Sarutobi

"I have been wanting to know something and please tell me the truth."Said Naruto

"What is it you want to know?" Said Sarutobi

"one why do the villagers hate me so much? Two why do the villagers call me a demon? Three who were my parents and why did they not want me?"

The hokage sighed siting down in his chair. "I have been hoping this conversation would come latter down the road, but I guess now is best of time then ever" Sarutobi pressed a button on his desk and spoke into the intercom and spoke to his secretary . "please cancel all my meeting's for the rest of the day thank you" Sarutobi then did a few hand signs and the room glowed a bright yellow with the seals on the walls that quickly faded showing that the privacy seals are activated. " OK Naruto I will awners your questions, for the first two you do know the story about the Kyubi attack?"Said Sarutobi

"yes the Kyubi attacked the leaf village and the yondaime hokage gave his life to kill it." said Naruto

" that is correct except for two key parts one the 4th did not kill the Kyubi for it is a mass of chakra and you can not kill chakra only seal it."said Sarutobi

"what dose that have to do with me?" said Naruto

"well the 4th used a forbidden jutsu to seal the Kyubi into a new born baby that baby was you Naruto."Said Sarutobi

"so my parents must have hated me because of the Kyubi and that's why they abandoned me."said Naruto

"No Naruto you parents did not abandon you. The reason the 4th sealed the Kyubi inside of you is because how could he ask of another child what the hokage would not of his own." said Sarutobi

Narutos eyes widened with shock after the last few words, he was the son of the Yanomami hokage. "what about my mother why didn't she keep me?" said Naruto

"Naruto you mother died shortly after giving birth to you I am sorry, but please understand you parents did not hate you they gave there life to protect you and the leaf village. They wanted you to be sean as the hero that held back the Demon fox."Said Sarutobi Narutos eyes narrowed

"look Naruto do not think that you are Kyubi"Said Sarutobi

"don't worry Jiji-sama I know that i'm not the Kyubi but merely the vessel in which holds it. I just have one more question what was my moms name?' said Naruto

" your mothers name was Kushina Uzumaki. Your parents left behind two scroll's for you" Sarutobi stood up and walked over to a picture of the 4th hokage and removed it from the wall reveling a safe, Sarutobi opened the safe and pulled out a scroll handing it to Naruto. "this is a scroll from your mother I can give you this and the inheritance with it but I can not give you the scroll from you father until you turn 16 or make chunin."

Naruto took the scroll and opened it " dear Naruto this is your mother Kushina Uzumaki I do not have much time left so I want you to know that I love you and hope you grow up to be big and strong just like your father I hope that the villagers are treating you as a hero I have sealed my sword and some jutsu scrolls along with my swords and some Kenjutsu scrolls don't worry about having to sharpen the blade or having it brake there are seals on he blade to sharpen it and increase its endurance, my time is running out remember I love you stay safe and be the best shinobi ever." after Naruto finished reading the scroll his moms sword along with the scrolls came into existence. Naruto took the sword in hand and slowly slid it from the sheath the blade was a bright silver made from chakra conducting metal with the Kanji for repair and sharpen on the blade in a faint engraving near the hilt had a golden guard with the Uzumaki swirl encrusted into the guard leading to the handle that has a red and blue grip spiraling down it to reveal a blood seal on the hilt making it only wieldable by a Uzumaki.

"OK now Naruto I don't think I need to tell you how much your mother loved you." Said Sarutobi

"I know Jiji" said Naruto

"well for reasons that should be easily seeable we can not let the village know that you are the son of the 4th just yet"Said Sarutobi

"OK Jiji but there is just one more thing, I would like to get a new set of clothing something more dark colored it's time I started acting like a real ninja and live up to my parents."

"that sounds reasonable lets go Ill take you to a all shinobi shop" so Sarutobi did some hand signs and the room gave a glow signaling the privacy seals were turned off. With that Naruto and Sarutobi left the tower and started walking towards the shinobi section along the walk Sarutobi noticed that Naruto kept his head down staring at his feet the entire walk not making eye contact with anyone or anything as he walked down the dirt path. Sarutobi decided to look around for what could be troubling the boy looking around Sarutobi noted the villagers standing still staring at Naruto with eyes so cold that you could feel them piercing into you like hot steal burning into you flesh. Sarutobi let out a wave of KI at the villagers making them freeze with the fear of the invisible force crashing down onto them making it harder to beath some even passed out the KI stoped and Sarutobi put a hand on Narutos shoulder "we are here Naruto." said Sarutobi

" Jiji-sama what are we doing hear this is just a run down old shop?" said Naruto

"heh look closer my boy"said Sarutobi

Naruto narrowed his eyes and expanded his senses when his eyes widened "genjutsu"said Naruto

"good job Naruto"said Sarutobi with that the genjutsu dissolved and a ninja shop appeared in its stead, Naruto and Sarutobi walked inside and a bell wrung signaling to the store owner that a customer was here. Amoi The shop owner came up front and noted Naruto.

"welcome to the Black Ops how can I help you" Naruto let out the breath he did not even know he was holding.

"hello Amoi Naruto here is just looking for some new clothing. Go ahead Naruto look around." said Naruto

Naruto went to the back and started to look through the racks, finely finding something he liked Naruto went to the changing room to put on the new clothing. Naruto left the changing room waring Black Anbu pants with a holster for kunai on his left leg, black steal toed boots with a dark orang trim, black anbu shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the right shoulder over a mesh shirt, Naruto also got a mask that covers the lower half of his face and to top it all off some leg weights to help for speed. Naruto placed the items on the counter and had a uneasy look on his face.

" lets see here that will be 2,500 yen" side Amoi

Sarutobi payed for the clothing and the two left. "OK Naruto now lets get started on the next item for the agenda we are going to get you a new appartement in the shinobi district. Have a great day Amoi." said Sarutobi as Naruto and Sarutobi left the store to head back to the Hokage tower to get the paper work all sorted out in stead of taking the normal path back once Sarutobi and Naruto left the shop Naruto was grabbed and pulled into the air the next thing he knew they were both hopping from building to building quickly making there way to the tower. Naruto could see the tower closing in fast and with one last leap they landed on the ledge right outside the hokages office and entered through the window.

"Naruto go ahead and take a seat while I get the paper work out."said Sarutobi as he dug around in his desk Finlay finding what he was looking for Sarutobi placed the papers on the desk and began to fill them out.

"alright now that the paper work is done here is the key to your new appartement Naruto" Said Sarutobi

Naruto took the key and smiled "thanks Jiji-sama" said Naruto

"think nothing of it my boy now go get some rest you have team placements tomorrow"Said Sarutobi

Naruto opened the dore leaving the tower starting his walk to his new home. As Naruto made his way home he became aware of the eyes following his every movement. Three of the villagers had left the side lines and started fallowing Naruto. After following Naruto for a bit they ended up in a forest and lost sight of him. Two of the men felt a prick at the back of there necks and fell unconscious making the third one jump away in fright not knowing what happened. Naruto had jumped back into the trees before the man could see him moving over to get right over the last one before dropping down hitting the man on the back of the neck sending him to a deep sleep. Naruto looked at the three before him in disgust before turning and walking to his new apartment. Finley arriving Naruto entered and after looking around the room there was a standard kitchen with a dinning table that could sit four, over to the left was the main room witch contained a coffee table and a couch with a window giving a nice view of a lake on the other side of the room was a door leading to a bed room. Opening the door Naruto saw that it contained a queen sized bed with wight pillows and a black bed cover and sheets with a night stand on ither side. On the wall opposite from the bed was a small table with a mantel that looked to be able to hold a sword and some scrolls on the side. Walking over to the table Naruto placed the scroll's on the sides of the mantel and setting his mothers sword in the middle of it. Turning to the right Naruto walked to the bed and crashed onto the bed falling asleep.

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself standing in water about ankle deep in a sewer. Naruto walked deeper down the path and approached a massive gates with a paper for seal in the middle of them. "**so my jailer cam for a visite how nice**" "who are you" "**I am the great Kyubi**" the figure moved closer to the gate to reveal a woman standing at 5'9" waring a pink kimono with streeks of red running around it here hair is a beautifully colored red that shines in the faint light reaching just at the mid back, her eyes a shimmering ocean of red."y-your a girl" '**yes is that a problem**" "no you are actually pretty" a small blush appearer on the Kyubi s face . "**w-well it's time for you to wake up we will talk again latter"**

with that Naruto woke up and went to get dressed on his new clothing, Naruto looked at himself in the mirror and tied his head band on his forehead and then left to the academy for team placements. Along the way no Naruto did not see to many villagers out after all it was only 6AM not to many people got up this early. Naruto smiled inwardly to himself as the building Naruto was heading for slowly grew as he walked to it before he realized it Naruto had his hand on the dore to his class sideling it open.

Naruto walked in and the class went quiet taking in the new look. "whats with the new clothes dobe trying to look cool well its not working" said Sasuke

everyone was expecting Naruto to yell at Sasuke but when he simply continued walking to the back of the class and took his seat ignoring them all everyone new something changed well except for one person. " BAKA Naruto stop trying to act like Sasuke-Kun"said Sakura

with that Iruka came in and everyone settled down. " OK class as you all know as of today you are all taking the next step in the path of becoming a shinobi and-" said Iruka before Naruto tuned him out.

Naruto put his head down on the desk and went to sleep while Iruka Gave his (**Teacher style: boring story no Jutsu**) Naruto woke up 5 minuets latter in time for the team placement.(the teams are same as anime) Narutos team was the last one left and after another hour of waiting Naruto walked to the dore opening it. "baka Naruto whare are you going"said Sakura

"to the roof Sakura"said Naruto with that Naruto left a slightly shocked Sakura contemplated on the missing suffix, after another 30 minuets of waiting there Sensei opened the door.

"Your are late!"yelled Sakura

"hmm my first notion of you two is pathetic your other team mate already new where to go. Meet me on the roof." Said Kakashi

**On the roof**

"OK now that you are all here lets get to know each other"

"What do you mean Sensei?" asked Sakura

"well tell me your likes, dislikes, name, and hobby's" said Kakashi

"you go first like as a example" said Sakura

Kakashi sighed "my name is Hatake Kakashi, My likes I have many, my dislikes I don't feal like sharing, as for my hobby's there not important right now."

'In the end all we learned was his name.' thought Sakura

"OK now you with the pink hair go first." said Kakashi

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are" looks at Sasuke and squeals "my hobby's are" looks at Sasuke and squeals "my dislikes are NARUTO!" yelled Sakura

"next n Gloom" said Kakashi

Sasukes eyes narrowed at that. "my name is Uchiha Sasuke, I do not like many things and I dislike allot of things, my hobby is to gain as much power as possible so I can kill _**him**_" Sasuke.

"next the blond" said Kakashi

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, My likes, hobby's and dislikes are all known by thous that need to know them." said Naruto

With that both Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto with a questioning eye, wondering what made Naruto suddenly change.

'so I have a fangirl, and a brooding power hungry emo, well at least the last one knows something about being secretive.' " alright now i'm going to give you your final test to become a genin you will be given a survival test meat tomorrow at training grounds 7 at 8:00. Oh and don't eat anything or you will through up." Sasuke slightly widened his eyes, Sakura was fawning over Sasuke, Naruto just sat there with a emotionless face. Kakashi Sunshined away.

"Sasuke-Kun now that we are on the same team do you want to mabe go get lunch together?" said Sakura

Sasuke stood up and turned to walk away with the reply of "no"

Sakura felt sad and realized that normally Naruto would have offered to go with here by now. Sakura turned and looked at where Naruto was perched on the railing. "Naruto BAKA what are you doing this building is 5 story's high!"

"Do you ever shut up. If you must know i'm going to train." with that Naruto Jumped off the railing and landed o the ground with only the small cloud of dust showing he jumped.

Making his way to the training fields Naruto was wondering why he had to get a Fan girl and a revenge crazy person for team members. Walking into the clearing Naruto put his hands into a cross shaped sign Naruto focused his Chakra into his hands and shouted **(Shadow clone jutsu) **50 Narutos came into existence. OK I want you all to divide up into groups of 10." The Naruto clones complied and made groups. "I want group one to work on tree walking. Group two to work on water walking. Group three do push ups, sit ups, and run laps around the training grounds. Group four work on tiejutsu. Group five go to the library and read up on anything you can find about chakra manipulation. The clones quickly set to work on the tasks that were given to them. Naruto reached into his utility bag and puled out two pieces of paper looking at the first he read how the chakra paper works. 'so all i have to do is channel chakra into this paper and if is cits in half I have wind chakra, if is catches fire I have fire chakra, if it gets soggy I have water chakra, if it crumbles I have earth chakra, and if it crunches up I have lightning chakra.' Naruto placed the paper into his hand between his thumb and forefinger and channeled chakra into the paper and it crunched together, cut in half, and got soggy. 'so I have lightning, wind, and water chakra. Well i have scrolls for water jutsu from my mother that I can use, but I can't practice any wind or lightning jutsu unless by some luck some one in Konoha has some other wise I will have to venture what ever I can from outside the village.' Naruto had been having his clones train for 1hr walking up trees and on water with chakra and having his clones do physical training along with practicing his tiejutsu and having the rest of them reading stuff on chakra control. Naruto dispelled all his clones and instantly regreeted it what normally would have been 1 hr of training was multiplied into 50 hrs because of his clones wich easily sent his mind racing trying to comprehend all the knowledge that was bong fed into it. After what felt like hours of pain Naruto got up from the ground where he was holding onto his head. Naruto searched his mind for all the memories from his clones finding his chakra control was now better and his speed and he was stronger. Naruto calling it a day headed home walking through the forest as a nice cooling breeze shifted the branches in the trees.

**10 Minuets later at Narutos apartment**

Naruto is currently sitting in his room in a meditative position entering his mind scape.

"**welcome back"**

"Glad to be back to see you Kyu-Chan" Kyubi did her best to hide a small blush that was threatening to show from the added suffix.

"**Naruto I have something i need you to answer**"

"what would that be?"

"**why do you really want power"**

"I want power so I can Protect thous I hold dear"

" **very well I will give you access to my chakra but in turn you have to change the scene here, allow me access to your senses, and lastly find a way to alow me to walk around freely"**

"OK i can do the first two but i do not know about the last one I don't thing Jiji would want the Kyubi running around but if I found a way that I could bring you out while you are still attached to me then he should not mind." with that the Kyubi smiled as Naruto changed the area from a dark sewer to a forest trees growing allround and a Beautiful lake, next Naruto Riped the seal on the gate in half allowing the Kyubi access to his senses. "OK now that i have compleated the first two agrements will work to find a way for you to move around freely Kyu-Chan"

"**thank you. It's time for you to wake up now but before you go Because you riped the seal in half we can now talk to each other telepathically without having to enter your mind scape. Now go Naruto-Kun show them what you can do."**

Naruto woke up with the rays from the sum shinning down on his face. After getting up he continued to the bathroom to shower after eating breakfast, when Naruto got out of the shower he looked in the mirror and noted some key features have changed His hair that was a sun-kiss yellow is now Darker with a Tint of red at the ends his whisker marks darkened and his muscles are more defined than before. Naruto looked at the clock 9:30. "better start heading to the training grounds to meet up with my team.

Naruto made his way to training field 7 as he arrived he saw Sasuke sitting with his back leaning up ageist a tree and Sakura siting next to him with harts in her eyes. Naruto walked into the clearing and sat down by the other two Sakura fanning over Sasuke to much to notice his presence and Sasuke just not caring. 30 minuets later Kakashi arrived seeing his team "Yo"

"YOU ARE LATE SENSEI!" yelled Sakura

"well you see I was walking when a black cat crossed my path so I-"

"save it Kakashi lets just get this over with what are we doing."

"I see just get tight to the point hu Naruto. Well as I said yesterday we are doing a survival exercise." Kakashi pulled out two bells. " for your test you must take these bells from my if you do not get a bell before time is up you will fail and be sent back to the academy. You have until 12:00 if you don't come after me with the intent to kill you will never stand a chance." Kakashi placed a clock down and pressed the button starting the timer "go" all three dashed into the trees hiding there presence. 'well they did well to hide them selves.'

"ok Kakashi lets go"said Naruto

"you know you are strange compared from the other two."

Naruto ran at Kakashi as the two engaged in a tiejutsu fight. Naruto aimed a punch at Kakashis head but missed as the other ninja ducked grabbing Narutos arm turning to through him Naruto in mid air use the fact that Kakashi was holding his are to twist in mid air and aimed a kick at him Kakashi brought up his other hand to block the kick letting go of Narutos arm. Naruto tucked his leg back sticking out his other leg to get more power from the spin and connected with Kakashis guard making him slide back a few inches surprising Kakashi with the power behind the kick. Using the distraction to his advantage Naruto continued to spin and stuck out his arm reaching for a bell, but before he could touch it Kakashi stepped back sending a kick to Narutos side resulting in him exploding into smoke. Naruto gained his clones memories from his hiding spot having already discovered the hidden meaning of the test Naruto Mad another clone and sent it so Sakura while the real Naruto went to Sasuke.

Sakura was running trying to find Sasuke when she was grabbed from behind and had a hand placed over her mouth and pulled into the bushes. Sakura looked and saw Naruto was the one holding her. "Sakura do you want to help Sasuke?"

"of crouse I do."

"then i have a plan for you to be able to help him I need you to distract Kakashi so that me and Sasuke can attack him from behind and get a the bells."

"yes I will do anything to help My Sasuke-Kun"

"go now and distract Kakashi I have already told Sasuke the plan."

**To Sasuke and Naruto**

"Sasuke we need to work as a team to pass this test."

"please you will only slow me down with you weak self"

"you relay think that that's funny when you think about it after all I have already touched the Bells when all you have done was sit in this tree. If you really want to prove you are strong then beat Kakashi."

Sasuke was fuming but noted Sakura was fighting Kakashi and he saw a opening jumped

Out attacking Kakashi along with Sakura. Both Sasuke and Sakura were keeping Kakashi busy so he did not notes when Naruto had shot past him with speed no genning should have grabbing the bells. Sasuke and Sakura stoped fighting and jumped back to where Naruto was. Naruto handed the two of them the bells thus ending the test.

"Ok listen up" said Kakashi gaining the gennings eyes "good job you all pass. A Ninja that abandons the mission is Scum, but a Ninja that abandons a comrade is lower than Scum. Naruto discovered the true meaning to this test had you to work together to help. So as of today you are all official genning od Konoha."

**Time skip Chunin Exams **

Team 7 is waiting for there sensei. "yo"

"your late" Yelled Sakura

"Sorry you see i was walking and got lost on the road to life." said Kakashi

"what ever lets just get this over with what are we doing today." said Naruto

"I am entering you into the Chunin Exams if you feal you are ready them be at room 301 by 7:00AM don't be late"

"you should practice what you preach" said Naruto

After Kakashi gave the team the slips they went there Separate ways. Well Naruto and Sasuke did Sakura just sorta fallowed ofter Sasuke.

'I thin it's time to pay Jiji a visite' thought Naruto on the way Naruto passed by the hot springs and saw someone peeping in on the girls side, so Naruto decided to have some fun and sliped a note into he hotsprings telling the girls that a perv os peeping on them. After a yell of Pervert and a fury of punches the peeper lay on the floor beaten.

"you know you really should not be peeping on the hotsprings."said Naruto

"do you know who i am. I am-"

"Ya ya ya i know you are Jiraya come with me the hokage needs a word with you." said Naruto

**In the hokage tower **

There was a knocking at the dore "enter" Sarutobi called out

Naruto and Jiraya walked in. "what did you need me for Sarutobi" asked Jiraya

"I did not need you. Naruto i'm guessing you have something to do with this."

"yes Jiji sama but before we talk please activate the privacy seals" a few hand signs later.

"OK before I till you this I ask for all Questions be held till after i'm done talking."

After Naruto saw both Jiraya and the hokage nod he continued.

" OK i have been talking with Kyubi."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OU HAVE BEEN TALKING TO THE KYUBI!" Screamed both Jiraya and Sarutobi.

"I just said to hold all questions for after. I have been talking to Kyubi for the past year and we have come to a understanding and are now partners and as such she has been helping me train and has been teaching me finjutsu, now the agreement we made before we became partners is that I would give her access to my scenes and that i would find a way were she can walk freely."

Sarutobi and Jiraya just stared at Naruto like he grew a new head "What do you mean by let the Kyubi walk freely?" aked Sarutobi

"Well i have found a way for me to let Kyu-Chan out but still have her soul bound with mine so she would not have more than one tails worth of power when out and about but i need your help."

Sarutobi looked to Jiraya for his input "I say we do it if anything we can always rebuild the seal if something goes wrong." said Jiraya and with that the three were inside of a room with seals righten allover the walls and floors connecting to a shirtless Naruto in the middle.

"are you ready Naruto" Jiraya asked

"yes"

"**Finjutsu:Sprite Release**" Jiraya Yelled and pressed his hand on Narutos seal all the seals in the room were absorbed into Narutos and a poof of smoke later Naruto was sitting in the lap of a beautiful red head that would make Jirayas jaw drop and go to heaven.

"so you are the Kyubi" Sarutobi said

" **yes that is correct"**

"why did you attack Konoha"

The Kyubi flinched and had a sad look on her face when she remember it.

"Jiji-sama that was not Kyu-Chans fault she was being controlled by some one with the sharingan." said Naruto

" Jiji this conversation is best saved for a better time for now I wish to tell you that after the Genin Exam's I will be clamming my fathers name and moving into the compound" said Naruto

The exam went the same way as in the anime only Sasuke did not get the curs mark.

And the hokage do not die.

**Time skip after the sound sand invasion**

After the invasion of the sound and sand villages Shikamru, tenten, Neji, and Naruto are standing in front of the hokage.

"It is of good news that I award you Shikamru, Ten Ten, and Neji with the rank of Chunin for the skills you displed in the exams, and Naruto for you actions in the invasion of sand and sound village and the skill you presented I proudly give you the Rank of Jonin with the war time qualifications." said Sarutobi handing the there respective Flak jackets and dismissing everyone but Naruto "well Naruto you are now ready to take the Name of your father as Naruto Uzumaki Namkaze along with the Scrolls for your fathers jutsu and the key to the compound along with being the clan head you now have a seat in the console."

"thank you Jiji-Sama. I have one request."

"what is it?"

"I would like to use my vacation days for the next month"

" granted. Now ge out of here you have a compound to clean and a girlfriend to tell the good news to." as Naruto left Sarutobi was thinking to himself 'Naruto you made you parents proud.'

Naruto left the hokages mansion and headed to his apartment to tell his Kyu-Chan the good news. Along the way he received his share of glares from the villagers, but Naruto was so used to them that he just ignored the villagers and continued on his way making a note to stop by his favorite ramen shop and to pick up some new gear he had ordered in a while back, but that can wait for now he has to tell Kyu-Chan the good news. Over the time that Kyubi has been out the bond between the two has grown substantiality in fact Naruto had found a way to make it so Kyubi is able to stay out a freely walk around without having to return back to the host for chakra loss so long as one still draws beath both shall live free. Naruto rounded a corner his apartment coming into view and quickened his pace.

"Kyu-Chan i'm home." said Naruto

"**welcome home Naru-Kun what did the hokage need" **Kyubi called from the kitchen.

"I was given a promotion along with Neji, Ten Ten, and Shikamru." said Naruto

"**Congratulants my little Naru-Kun made Chunin" **Said Kyubi as she walked out of the kitchen setting some food out on the table, but something caught here eye.**"that's not a Chunin vest"** said Kyubi

"That's right because of my actions during the invasion I was promoted to Jonin, good thing to I don't think I could stand the being on the same team as the Power hungry Emo Sasuke and his fangirl Sakura. I also got a month off from active duty." Said Naruto

Kyubi Smerked and winked at Naruto **"so that means we have a whole month to our self."** said Kyubi

"that's right but before we do anything we need to pack up our stuff we are moving." said Naruto

"**Oh ware to"**

" I got the key to the Namikaze compound so we are going to move out." Naruto said so the two of them started packing up all there stuff wich really consisted of sealing it all into a scroll and made way for the Namikaze compound. Naruto and Kyubi arrived at the compound. **"look at how big the place is" **said Kyubi

"ill say. Hmm looks like there is a blood seal on the gate." Naruto bit his thumb and spread the blood on the seal making the gate shine a bright color and then the gate opened up. "lets go inside" Naruto said

Naruto and Kyubi went into the house and explored while they unpacked there things. Naruto walked into his fathers study and found a scroll addressed to him.

"dear Naruto if you are reading this then that means your mother and I are no longer alive. There are somethings I want to tell you first of all congratulations on making chunin I hope you grow up to be strong and are able to protect your loved ones. I wish your mother and I could be with you to witness it all but just remember we love and will always be watching over you from beyond. I have left you two scrolls inside the safe under my desk there is a blood seal on it so only you can open it use what is in the scrolls wisely. My time is up I must go now good by Naruto I love you."

Naruto closed the scroll and had tears threatening to fall he looked over to the desk and found the safe biting his thumb and placing it on the seal the safe opened revealing two scrolls one with the instructions on how to do the rasengan and the other for how to perform the Hiraishin grabbing the scrolls Naruto went to the main room and sat on the couch and started to let his tears get the best of him. Kyubi choose this time to enter the room and noted Naruto crying and went to him siting down on the couch next to him.

"**whats wrong Naru-Kun?"** asked Kyubi

Naruto handed her the scroll from his father after reading it Kyubi grabbed Naruto and brought him into a hug **" I am sorry Naruto its my fault that your parents died and the villagers hat you" **said Kyubi

Naruto returned the hug and told said "No Kyu-Chan it is not your fault you did not have controle of your actions you were being controlled by someone ells." with that the two got up and retried to the master bed room. "we should get some sleep its going to be a long day tomorrow." said Naruto and the two climbed in bed and went to sleep.

**In the hokage tower**

"Dame it all!" a enraged Sarutobi yelled frightening the secretary outside the dore . "The counsel found out that Naruto is the last of the Namikaze family and they try to make him into a beading tool, and Donzo just who dose he think he is demanding that I give Naruto over to him. Oh well whats done is done after all i still need to announce to the whole village about Narutos heritage and i still have all this paper work to do, its going to be a long night."

**Atop the Hokage tower**

All the villagers and ninja gathered below the hokage tower in wait of what there leader had to say at the top of the tower stood Sarutobi, Naruto, and Kyubi.

"Villagers of Konoha I have a important announcement to make involving one of our own shinobi Naruto Uzumaki."

"ya mabe he is going to final execute the demon brat." said one villager to the other

"it is with my honor that I present to you the last living Namikaze." Naruto stepped forward. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Sarutobi said making the villagers yell in response saying stuff like the demon brat cannot possibly be related to the 4th hokage.

Sarutobi let of a wave of KI shuting up the villagers. "are you douting you leader are you insisting that I would lie about this to you thus making me unfit to be a leader."

All the villagers bowed and apologized

"the announcement is done go back to your business"

"thank you Jiji" Naruto said

"think nothing of it now lets g back inside and talk about Kyubi." said Sarutobi

"so I have the paper work filled out making you a civilian of Konoha but are you sure you don't want to be part of the shinobi force." said Sarutobi

"**yes I am sure all I want is to live peacefully with my Naru-Kun." **Kyubi said

"vary well just sign here and you will be set." said Sarutobi Kyubi singed the paper and mad to leave but looked back at Naruto.

"**are you coming?"**

"why don't you go on ahead I will catch up theres something I want to talk with Jiji about." said Naruto

"**OK I will see you at home Naru-Kun." **said Kyubi

Naruto turned to Sarutobi "so how did the council take it." said Naruto

"They were mad about it at first but then they civilian side brought up the idea to make you a breading tool and went so far as to offer there daughters. Corse i shot that idea out of the air." Sarutobi said

"figured as much well best not keep Kyu-Chan waiting. See you around Jiji."said Naruto

Naruto had a few stops to make first was his favorite ramen shop. "hay old man one bowl please." said Naruto

"you got it" the Ramen stand owner said.

after 5 minuets of wolfing down ramen Naruto now entered the Black Ops store to pick up his order. "hay Amoi how you doing." said Naruto

"not to bay Naruto what can i do for you today." said Amoi

"i'm here to pick up my order from last week." said Naruto

"ahh yes I have it in the back just give me a moment and ill be right out with it." said Amoi

"Not a problem." said Naruto

After a few moments Amoi returned with a box "here you go Naruto." said Amoi handing Naruto the box.

"thanks so how much do I owe you.' said Naruto

"Nothing it's on the house tody." said Amoi

"are you sure about that" said Naruto

"ya think of it as a present for making Jonin." said Amoi

"thanks Amoi." said Naruto grabbing the box as he turned to leave for home.

Naruto go home and found Kyubi sleeping in bed. Placing the box down Naruto sliped in bed with her and went to sleep. Naruto awoke the next morning finding he could not move his right arm. Looking over to see why he saw Kyubi with her arm rapt around his pulling him into her. Naruto smiled and made a Shadow clone to swap places with him so he could get ready. After Naruto took his shower Naruto stepped out of the bathroom with just a towel on and grabbed the box Amoi gave him yesterday. Opening the box he pulled out some new clothing he now had a New black Mask, a black shirt that had a Orange flam rim going around the bottom, a new pair of black anbu pants, and a new pair of shoes all with a small seal stitched into them making the clothes form fitting so as he continued to grow the clothing would also chang to fit him and there was also a repair seal so if any tares should appear the outfit would repair them. 'OK time to master my fathers jutsu; Naruto thought to himself as he headed to the training grounds behind his house.

The month passed by fast Naruto having been non stop trining to master his fathers jutsu Naruto took a brake to eat the food that Kyubi made for him when a Anbu appeared next to him.

"Naruto-sama the hokage requests your presences" said the anbu Naruto noded and the anbu left.

"Kyu-Chan" Naruto called "I'm headed to see the hokage be back in a it."

"**OK" **was simply Kyubis reply

**At the hokage tower **

Knock knock "enter" said Sarutobi

Naruto walked in and noted Jiraya was in the room. "what did you need Jiji." Naruto said

"as you know Naruto I am old and as such I need to start looking for a replacement hokage, so i am sending you and Jiraya to get Tsunade but you will also be going on a 5 year training trip. Naruto what I am about to say is verrey important so listen closely. There is a organization called the Akatsuki made up out of S-ranked missing Ninjas and are gathering up all the Bijju that is why I am having you go on a 5 year training trip to find Tsunade." Sarutobi said

"ok when do we leave." said Naruto

"we leave in 3o minuets. Meet me by the east gate" said Jiraya

Naruto nodded and left to get his stuffed packed ant to tell Kyubi about the mission he was given.

"Kyu-Chan i'm back" Naruto said

"**so what did the hokage want?" **said Kyubi

"he is sending me on a 5 year training mission and to find Tsunade." Naruto said

Kyubi widened her eyes at the fact that she would not get to be with her Naru-Kun for 5 years. **"well OK but make sure to come back safe." **Kyubi said as she hugged Naruto and watched him leave.

Naruto arrived at the gate to see Jiraya waiting for him.

"hurry up Naruto we have a long treck ahead of us." said Jiraya

"i'm coming i'm coming." Said Naruto

And with that the two left on there trip

**Time skip 5 years later **

Naruto and Jiraya have been training all around the 5 grate nations Naruto now has multiple jutsus and experience under his belt with one being that Naruto has a new baby to add to the group .

**Flash back**

Naruto and Jiraya were walking down a dirt path when they heard crying Naruto went to inspect what the noise was coming from when he found out he saw a Baby girl in a basket with a note attached to the blanket. "to whoever finds my baby Naruko please take good care of here I was being chased by Ninja from the mist village and the only way i saw to keep her safe was to hide her and make a distraction making the mist shinobi fallow me please look after Naruko thank you."

**Flashback end**

They found Naruko little over 2 years ago. Naruko now has long golden blond hair reaching her shoulders and eyes blue as the sea. The three of them are currently headed into a town where a tip off said Tsunade was currently staying at. "so where should we start looking." said Naruto to Jiraya who was already gone and so was Naruko. "i sware I am going to kill him if he dose anything with her.' thought Naruto

Naruto decided to start off his search at a casino knowing full well that Naruko was in safe hands Jiraya knew not to try anything funny. Naruto walked into the casino and swore he must be blessed by Kami right now for the first table he looked at he saw Tsunade with her assistant sitting right beside her. Naruto walked up to the table and sat right across from her.

"can i help you" said Tsunade

"well that depends you are Tsunade correct." said Naruto knowing full well she was

"whats it to you." said Tsunade

"I was sent on a mission from the leaf to find Tsunade." said Naruto

"If your are here to try and get me to come back then you can forget it and just go home." Said Tsunade

"Now you see its not going to work like that I need you to come back and become the next Hokage." said Naruto

"HAHA the Next hokage that's a riot the only person who would want to be hokage are fools." said Tsunade

"Oh well ho about a bet then." said Naruto

"fine your on Name the turms." said Tsunade

"we will have a fight If I can last for 30 minuets in a fight against you then you have to come back to the leaf with me. If I loos then I will buy you all the sake you could want and pay off your debt. What do you say." said Naruto

Tsunade sat there for a second thinking to her self before saying" your on"

Naruto Tsunade and her assistant Shizune and her pig Ton Ton.

"before we start I just need to get Jiraya " Naruto said

"you came here with Jiraya" Tsunade said

"ya. Now Lets see where is the closest Hot springs" after a bit of walking the group made it to the hot springs where They found Jiraya using Naruko to flirt with girls. Naruto walked over and with a smile on his face grabbed Narutos hand and walked back to the group while Tsunade hit Jiraya into next week.

"well now that that is settled lets go find us a open felled so we can start the bet." Naruto said

"Alright but before that who is the kid." Tsunade asked

"Her name is Naruko and she is my daughter." Naruto said

That gave everyone there except for Jiraya a shock "you are to young to have a kid what do you mean she is your daughter." said Shizune

Naruto told them the story and the group accepted it "well we are here" said Naruto

"Jiraya watch Naruko for me and do not leave this spot." Naruto said with a smile saying if you do anything or move from this location i will have your head.

"don't worry Naruto" Jiraya said

"OK Tsunade lets start this"

**30 minuets and a flying thunder god later**

"Y-you just did a jutsu only the the 4th hokage can do. How is that possible what is your name kid." Tsunade said

Naruto smiled and said "my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

'so they lied to me when they said Minato and Kushina along with the son died that day.' "well lets get going to the leaf I have Sarutobi has some explaining to do." Said Tsunade

So the group set off to the Village hidden in the leaves.

**Time skip leaf village gate**

Five People were seen in the distance walking to the front gate. Well 4 of them were walking the other one was asleep on one of there backs. When the 5 made it to the gate they were meet by two familiar faces.

"Hay Jiraya, Naruto I see you are back and you found Tsunade and Shizune but who is the little one you got there Naruto." Said both Izumo and Kotetsu

"Her Name is Naruko and is a new edition to the family." said Naruto

"shes a spiting image of you Naruto." said Kotetsu

"well best not keep the hokage waiting." said Izumo

Along the walk none of the villagers glared at Naruto in-fact they did not even recognize him, but were looking at the other two Jiraya and Tsunade. Finally making it to the hokage tower Knock Knock

"enter" came the voice from the Hokage

Naruto and the group entered Naruto went straight to the couch in the room taking Naruko off his back and sitting down placing her on his lap still asleep. "Mission accomplished." said Naruto

"good job I hope the trip was eventful" said Sarutobi narrowing his eyes at Jiraya.

"of cores it was Naruto is stronger than ever now." Jiraya said putting his hand up in a defensive position.

"good. Now onto the next order of business Tsunade as you know I am getting to old for this job as such I have named appointed the next Hokage I chose you." said Sarutobi

"I figured that was the main reason for sending Jiraya to and the Kid to bring me back." Said Tsunade

"so what do you say." said Sarutobi

"I accept" said Tsunade

"good you will take office in two days for now I think a test is in order for Naruto." Said Sarutobi

Just then Naruto looked scared for his life when Naruko woke up and Noted they were in a strange room. "Otosan where are we and who is the old man." said Naruto as she yawned rubbing the sleep away from her eyes lifting up the mood in the room.

Naruto smiled and looked down at his daughter "We are in Konoha and the old man is the hokage but you can just call him Jiji." said Naruto making Naruko smile as she got up and explored the room.

"well Naruto I see you have added another member to the family. She will grow up to be just like you." Said Sarutobi

"ya. So what is this test you have for me." said Naruto

"just to see how powerful you have gotten. meet up at training ground 7 you will have your test be there in 20 Minuets." said Sarutobi

With that everyone left the room "come on Naruko lets go see Kasan." said Naruto taking Narukos hand in his heading home.

"Kyu-Chan i'm back and have a surprise for you."Said Naruto a little worried like.

Kyubi came around the the corner and noted a little girl holding Narutos hand.

"**Welcome back Naruto and who might this be." **Kyubi said with a tick mark growing

"now now Kyu-Chan please calm down. Its not what you think. Said Naruto

Naruto Kyubi and Naruko are all sitting in the main room while Kyubi is tending to the wound on Narutos head that magically showed up. **"why did you not you tell me the story sooner you." **said Kyubi

" well i was homing you would not attack me right off the at I already have a test on 10 Minuets from the hokage in training ground 7." said Naruto

"ya and dads going to win no mater what." said Naruko with fire burning in her eyes.

"**well shall we get going" **said Kyubi

With that the three of them went off to the training grounds for Narutos test. When they got there they were the only ones there. "must be early" said Naruto

After about 5 minuets Sarutobi showed up along with Jiraya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Rock Lee, and Kiba.

"Naruto you will be fighting these three one on one for your test."said Sarutobi

"alright but first why don't the rest of you in the trees come on out." said Naruto

The rest of the rookie 12 ( I'm adding team guy into the mix just because it is to annoying saying plus team guy and in the end they are all rookies from there time in the chunin exams.) dropped out of the treas along with there senseis.

"what are you all doing here." said Naruto

"we came to watch and see how much you have changed." said Ino

"Not that you could become more powerful than me" said Sasuke

"Shut up Duck hair my dad could easily beat you" said Naruko

"well I belive this has drawn out long enuf lets get started." said Sarutobi

Every one that was not fighting went to the side lines.

"**come on Naruko lets go cheer on your father."** said Kyubi

The only two left on the field were Naruto and Kakashi.

"its been a long time Naruto" said Kakashi

"Yes it has but don't think i'm going to go easy on you just because you were my sensei." Said Naruto

"I would not want it any other way" said Kakashi pulling up his forehead protector revealing his sharingan.

The tension that was rolling off the two in waves could be felt by thous watching.

Sarutobi stood up " are you both ready" said Sarutobi after a nod from both "Set...Fight" said Sarutobi leaping back as both Naruto and Kakashi shot foreword with so much speed that is could rival that of the Raikage surprising everyone.

Right before the two were about to clash Naruto came to a abrupt stop. "wait." said Naruto

Kakashi stoped dead in his tracks fist just barely staying away from his face. "what?" said Kakashi

Naruto took a few steps back and looked at Sarutobi. " I Naruto Uzumaki; forfeit." causing everyone to face fault.

"what do you mean you forfeit" said Sarutobi

Naruto walked over to him taking off his head band and handed it to Sarutobi "I am retiring from the life of a ninja to take care of my family." said Naruto

"But why you can protect your family while being a ninja." said Sarutobi

"Yes but I have lived life as a ninja long enuf I want to be with my family for as long as possible Don't worry in times of war I will still help out but other than that I will be Living life as normal."

"vairy well I will remove you from the Ninja forces right away."

The reast of the people on the sidelines not including kyuubi and Naruko were yelling at Naruto because he just gave up on the ninja life.

"shut up it is my choice and I have made it that's final." Naruto yelled at them affectively shutting them up. "look i have a family now and I need to be there for them."

With that Naruto walked over to kyuubi and Naruko taking Narukos empty hand the trio walked home off into the setting sun.

THE END

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: That's it for this story I know allot of you will probably be mad about this but in the beginning I was hoping to keep this story going on longer but I have other priorates right now. I am actually working on a book have been for about 4 months now and I need to start putting more time into it. I will be back to wright some more story's I may even come back and finish this one but that wont be for a while till then have a good day/evening/night.**


End file.
